secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
TSS Cryptid Club
TSS Cyptid Club is a fan made club. They travel from Kuwait to Ecuador, searching for mystical items and cryptids. Their leader is Jamie, who has traveled around the world multiple times. Ryan the camera man, video tapes and records all the groups findings in the technologically advanced storage system. Ananya and Professor Yotomaki are the brains of the operations. Ananya is the only head-female scientist the club has. She is arch-rival to Dr. Miller, an ex-member, she along with her intelligence can hold her own in a fight. Professor Yotomaki is the experimenter of the group. Don't let his age fool you, he is also a weapons expert. He is originally Japanese, but moved to Germany for college. Dr. Strange was stealing artifacts to sell, along with experimental mutations. The Director is the one who calls the shot, some used to say he was above Jamie. He is considered very powerful in the group, and specializes in psychological warfare, and mystical customs of the world. He is actually a spy of the pygmies, he was later killed once discovered. Calvin is a worker who accompanies Jamie and Ryan on their journeys. Seo always fights against whatever villians come their way, Seo is the Head of Security and the prison warden. While her best friend Decota does the voice-over to Ryan's videos, and communication. In Southern Tahiti, Camille Cameron is located in her Marine biology station. She is the groups, fore-most expert on Marine Life and usually studies the cryptids and artifacts sent to her. "The Rebels" always fight on their side. Members *Jamie (Leader and current "Fire King", after beating The Burning Man in The DMZ in the Koreas ) *Ryan (Camera Man) *Ananya (Head of Science, and rival to Dr Miller) *Dr .Strange (Genetic altercation & artifact specialist) *Calvin ( employee who travels with Jamie) *Professor Yotomaki ( Scientist of Paranormal, Cryptozoological, and Mystical Research & Experimentations) *Seo ( Head of Security) *Decota (Communication Expert) *The Rebels ( A list of cryptids that are used by the group for fighting and experiments) *Ryan C ( Mechanist and inventor, a genius with computers) *Freya (Intern, known as "Rookie") *Camille Cameron (Marine-life expert) Fired Members *Dr .Miller ( Doctor of Ancient Custom, Advanced Robotics, and Biology, later was killed) *Dr .Strange ( Fired for Cryptid Gene Splicing & and selling mystic object) Dead Members *Dr .Miller (When Jamie offered him to be hired again, Ananya hired an assassin which threw a grenade at Dr Miller's ear.) *Payton (Payton was a huge rival with Argost for killing his family,so eventually he attempted to kill him, but he was shot by Munya.) *The Director (When he tried to kill Seo, to destroy and take over the Security System so the pygmies could invade. Jamie striked him in the heart) *Dr. "Clever" (Mysteriously killed) Enemies *V.V. Argost *Abbey Grey *The Oarks ( Known also a African Pygmies, rediscovered and now hate the world for destroying their cities) *The Director (Dead) *The Ex-Fire King (in TSS High Security Cryptid Prison) Current Mission Mission #121 - In Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia doing climate Research. Not much going on. Agents: Seo, Camille, Pr. Yotomaki, Ryan, and Jamie Past Missions Mission #43 - In Peru, looking for the Peruvian Dragon Idol. Abbey Grey is already there she already obtained it. Mission #46 - In The DMZ of the Koreas, sightings of Burning People have been seen. V.V. Argost placed a King Abura-Ba from Japan to cause chaos before his death. Jamie challenged him to a "fire duel" ( duel with torches or their own body). Jamie won making him the "Fire King" Mission #51 - Loch Ness Monster 7th search, finally spotted and documented. Sample taken and under analysis. Mission #52 - Search for Naga Temple in India Mission #53 - Con-rit, Giant Centipede, and Algerian Sea Centipede research Mission #103 Lake Como, Northern Milan Italy - Lariosauro, Ancient Lake Alligator and In Southern India, finding large amounts of Buru, Ancient Lake Monitors. Trivia *Dr. Strange was thought to be The Director, but he isn't. *Professor Yotomaki went to The University of Freiburg. *The Director was actually an Oark who was sent on a mission to make TSS Cryptid Club to fail. How to Join #Go on The Secret Saturdays Wiki. #Visit this page. #Enter your name on the Members bit. #Make a job. #Add about yourself's technics. #Enjoy editing the page. 'Note: Don't put anything bad or put personal information. Thank-you. ' TSSCC's Websites Cryptids Category:Browse